Orgin of the Insect gene: Planet Spyder
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: The queen was able to control Spider-man and 1/3 of the planet because of it. But truly what is the insect gene? This is the story describing the origin of the Spider Society, the Insect Gene, and Spider-man himself. It also explains the origin of an alien planet filled with beings with arachnid abilities and there destruction. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Millions of years ago

The mysterious cosmic beings known as Celestials began to experiment with the evolution of many intelligent beings across the universe, creating races such as the Kree and the Skrulls.

About one million years ago, the Celestials arrived on Earth and experimented on the ancestors of humanity. This experimentation created two new races, the Eternals and Deviants. The Celestials also used the Earth as a womb or egg to birth a new Celestial. They gave some humans the ability to develop super powers (thus providing the potential for the existence of mutants and other superhumans later on) that would manifest themselves around the time that the Celestial was supposed to be born. They did this with the intent of these superhumans protecting the Earth/egg from damage to ensure the Celestials birth. However, the humans, with the help of Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four discovered this plan and ended it. Around this same time Set had created a new race, the Serpent-Men, to be his agents on Earth. They approached the Celestials, but were rejected for experimentation. The Serpent Men then became jealous of the humans and vowed themselves enemies of the human race.

The Skrulls discovered the Kree and the vegetated race, the Cotati, who shared the same home world, and gave them a test to see which of them were worthy of sharing their technology: whichever race created the better achievement would get it. The Kree created a city in Earth's Moon (in a 'Blue Area' that contained an Earth-like atmosphere and gravity) for this purpose. The Cotati created an ecosystem. The Kree lost the contest, so they killed the Skrull envoys and stole their technology. They abandoned the city, which would later become a base for Uatu. A century later, the Skrulls discovered what the Kree had done, but by that time, they had become a powerful space empire themselves. The two races have hated each other since and have been fighting wars almost constantly.

On earth they lived peacefully until the human know spyderia and Parkua began to feel strange. They developed strange characteristics. They became more primal and savage. The same result happened to many of the villages people. The powers they exhibited varied. So the ones that remain humanoid sent the others into banishment. Only the arachnid like humans remained because they could hide there powers easily. Then one day the Celestials returned. They sought the most powerful of the creatures they tampered with. These were the those possessing the insect gene that developed in the few thousand humans that existed.

We will give you your own planet. A place for you to call home. Where you can live in your own way." The leader said

" I speak on behalf of the spyders. We wish to go with you." Spyderia said as he was approached by Parkua.

"Actually only half of us are going. We must protect the ordinary humans from the serpent men," He said so half of the now reveled spyders boarded the ship and the others stayed.

The remaining spider powered humans made a giant temple devoted to worshiping the Spider. It was a giant golden city the main building had the spider symbol on it. It also had a transmitter to communicate with the distant planet Spyder. Parkua was there elected leader who remained in contact with King Spyderia. They spent the next 900,000 years gaining a advantage in the world. Everything was right or was it.

"What is that?" Asked a menacing figure

"That is planet Spyder sir. They receive there powers from birth in their specific atmosphere. They can become extremely powerful but you re stronger than all of them." The smaller figure replied

"Enlist them in my army." The voice said calmly as a fleet of War ships approached Earth.

"They will serve you my lord. All will bow before the Super Kree and it's master Pearl." He said as they landed on the planet preparing to take the planet by force.


	2. Just so you know

**Author Notes**

**I won't be posting for a while. RebukeX7 inspired me to write longer chapters so it will take a week before I post again.  
**


End file.
